Glue Gunner (BTDRN)
The Glue Gunner first appeared in BTD4 and re-appears in every game afterwards, (quite possibly) including BTDRN, the game including this perspective of the glue gunner. Stats Range: 36 Attack speed: 1/0.8s Projectile type: Glue Pierce: 1 Damage (Impact): 0 Glue duration: 8s Glue slow: -40% Upgrades Top path Bigger globs ($175) (1/0/0) Glue hits 2 bloons at once. Pierce: 1 -> 2 Glue splatter ($800) (2/0/0) Glue splats bloons on impact, gluing up to 8 bloons! Glue now only hits one bloon, but splashes glue on impact. Splatter size Per 0/0/0 bomb explosion (PBE): 1 Splatter pierce: 8 Glue hose ($2,000) (3/0/0) Shoots glue 4 times faster! Attack speed: 1/0.8s -> 1/0.2s Glue strike ($4,000) (4L/0/0) Glue strike ability: Glues all bloons onscreen. Cooldown: 30s (10s the first time) Glue storm ($18,000) (5L/0/0) Ability consistently glues bloons for 10 seconds, plus having more efficiency. Glue storm glue lasts 20 seconds on bloons onscreen, 10 seconds on approaching bloons. Glue storm deals 1 damage every second with corrosive glue and slows bloons by 80% their speed with stronger glue. MOAB-class (ZOMG and weaker) can be affected by the glue, the glue slows them down by 20% their speed however. Glue rain ($200,000) (6L/0/0) Glue that controls a wild temper! Glue storm effet is permanent. Glue sheet ability: Covers bloons in a thicker, heavier sheet of glue! Replaces glue storm. Glue sheet cooldown: 60s Glue sheet coats bloons in glue for 40 seconds, they can't move but however only take 50% as much damage. Glue sheet also affects MOAB-class (Up to the BAD), slowing them down by 60% their speed and not reducing damage. Glue sheet soaks through every layer, including MOAB-class 6L/2/0: Thick sheets The endless glue storm reaches the power of MOAB glue. Glue sheet lasts 55 seconds and slows MOAB-class by 80% their speed. 6L/0/2: Acid rain The endless glue storm reaches the power of bloon dissolver Glued bloons from the glue sheet take 2 damage every second and don't deduct damage. MOAB-class take 10 damage a second along with +25% more damage from towers. Glue bombs ($5,000) (4R/0/0) Powerful glue bombs splat more bloons! Impact damage: 0 -> 2 Splash size PBE: 1 -> 3 Splash pierce: 8 -> 25 Mixture glue ($30,000) (5R/0/0) Produces glue identical to 3/3/3 Glue gunner glue. Ultimate gunner ($500,000) (6R/0/0) Becomes a 5L/5L/5L glue. Practically a permanent glue storm that glues bloons at the power of a 0/5L/5L glue gunner. Middle path Stickier glue ($125) (0/1/0) Glue lasts longer Glue duration: 8s -> 12s Stronger glue ($175) (0/2/0) Glue slows down bloons by more. Glue slow: -40% -> -60% MOAB glue ($1,200) (0/3/0) Glue affects MOAB class by 40% their speed. Works to anything BFB and weaker Industrial glue ($2,000) (0/4L/0) Glue lasts much longer Glue duration: 12s -> 25s Perma-glue ($10,000) (0/5L/0) Glue is permanent on bloons! Immortal glue ($80,000) (0/6L/0) Produces a giant puddle of glue at the start with infinite pierce and lifespan + Glues bloons at the power of this glue gunner. Glue shelling special: Nearby glue gunners glue bloons for 5 times longer. Really strong glue ($6,000) (0/4R/0) Glue lasts longer and slows bloons by more. Glue duration: 12s -> 20s Glue slow (Non-MOAB-class): 60% -> 90% Glue slow (MOAB-class): 40% -> 60% (Now affects ZOMGs and weaker) Super-glue ($40,000) (0/5R/0) Glue stops bloons at their place. Glue slow (Non-MOAB-class): 90% -> 100% Glue slow (MOAB-class): 60% -> 95% (90% for ZOMGs) Glue damage (Impact): 0 -> 2 (For MOAB-class it deals 1% of their max. HP (Cap: 200)) Ultra-glue ($400,000) (0/6R/0) Glue is really, really powerful! Glue duration: 20s -> 60s Glue pierce: 1 -> 10 (15 with 1/6R/0) Glue slow (MOAB-class): 100% (ZOMG and weaker), 80% (BADs), 0% (Otherwise) Bottom path Glue soak ($200) (0/0/1) Glue soaks through all layers Corrosive glue ($400) (0/0/2) Glue deals damage overtime Glue DPS: 1/2s Bloon dissolver ($1,600) (0/0/3) Glue deals much more damage. Glue DPS: 1/2s -> 1/0.5s Bloon liquifier ($6,000) (0/0/4L) Liqifies bloons at a immense pace. Glue DPS: 1/0.5s -> 2/0.2s Bloon solver ($50,000) (0/0/5L) Solves bloons into oblivion. Glue DPS: 2/0.2s -> 5/0.05s Glue splats regardless of glue splatter. Glue splatter size PBE: 2 Glue splatter pierce: 10 (15 with 2/0/5L) Antirubber subtance ($400,000) (0/0/6L) Bloons take so much damage the literally melt! If this hits regular bloons, they melt into puddles. If it his MOAB-class, the MOAB-class takes 20 damage every 0.03 seconds. If a MOAB-class pops, it bursts into 4 puddles. Puddles cover bloons in acid, lasting 5 seconds and dealing 10 damage every 0.01 seconds. Corrosive puddle ($4,000) (0/0/4R) Corrosive puddle ability: Deploy a corrosive puddle that melts up to 100 bloons. Corrosive puddle applies acid to bloons. Ability cooldown: 60s (20s the first time) Puddle duration: 20 seconds Puddle acid duration: 10s Puddle acid DPS: 2/0.1s Waste leak ($36,000) (0/0/5R) Puddle disintegrates bloons to nothingness. Puddle pierce: 100 -> 500 Puddle acid DPS: 2/0.1s -> 10/0.05s Pool of Peril ($440,000) (0/0/6R) A pool full of... peril. Puddle duration: 10s -> 30s Puddle pierce: 500 -> 4,000 Puddle DPS: 10/0.05s -> 25/0.01s Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Primary Towers